Running From White
by Subtle Dark Angel From Hell
Summary: A girl, Xiamaria, and her little brother, are left abandoned after one of the Church kills their parents. Now she is running from her hometown in Florida to where ever she finds refuge. What happens when she finds her safe haven with a killer? Will she fall hopelessly in love? Or will she fight for her and her brothers freedom? Rated M for possible future content Silas/OC or is it?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay this is the first time I am writing a Da Vinci Code FanFiction. I am looking for some one's help to tell me if I'm staying somewhat close to the religion aspect once the original characters come into play which will probably be next chapter depending on the reader's response. I haven't read the book, though I am struggling to get through it. It's just not my kind of book. How did I get into this fandom? The video game, I liked the riddles and such. I've seen the movie but only when I was little. I'm only a high schooler, barely. So I am in need of a sort of BETA. Requirements: fair minded, gives good helpful feedback. Requests: Please don't judge me harshly because I like Silas more than any other character in the fandom… :'( He fascinates me and is I dunno Silas… Everyone has got to love him **** If not you = no cookies. I hope you enjoy. Maybe.**

I was running through the streets of France once again, my young brother in tow. Our parents had died a little less than a year ago, by some hooded body. I was 17 for just barely a day when they died. Why the murderer didn't kill me and my brother, I had no idea and I didn't have any intention of asking him why either.

We came to a rest in a small alleyway leading to a small tavern that contained a small in above it. I bent down and examined my brother.

"Jonathan, are you okay?" I asked, brushing off his denim jacket

"I'm hungry, Zee!" he moaned.

"I know you are, just a few more moments," I said. I pulled him into the bar and into one of the booths. I sat on the outside and pulled my messenger bag from my side. It, much like us, was covered in dirt and grime. A waitress came and handed us a menu.

"What can I do for you kids? Are you waiting for your parents?" she asked. She was older but not enough to start showing, she was maybe late thirties mid to early forties.

"You could say that, um, can we get four glasses of water?" I asked hand in my bag.

"Absolutely, I'll be back for your orders in a minute," she said with an incredibly wide smile. I nodded and searched in my bag again. I pulled out my wallet as well as a small wad of cash and my dad's old knife he had in the Marine Corps. I left the knife at the top of my bag in case something turned wonky and we had to make a break for it again.

I looked at the menu and decided that garlic bread and fries would do. I pulled out a couple of twenties and threw the rest back into my bag.

"Not a word Jonathan, do you understand? Or else the spies will find us again, do you accept your mission, agent?" I asked. Jonathan nodded enthusiastically, which made me smile. He was enthralled at when I "assigned" him important missions. Just then the woman came back and my phone vibrated. I pulled it out quickly and checked it.

I know where you are.

I swallowed but didn't show my panic.

"Your parents haven't shown up yet, darling. You weren't lying to me now, were you?" She asked placing the drinks on the table.

"Uh, no. My father just said they got caught up in something and to find somewhere to stay tonight," I lied.

"Oh, dear!" she gasped.

"Would you happen to know anywhere we could stay, somewhere close to here, perhaps?" I asked.

"Oh, well, I do know this one place; it's actually not far at all, just up a flight of stairs. The only thing is you'd have to pay in advance," she said.

"That's fine do you have a room open?" I said.

This woman had to have been from the States, her hospitality was out of place in France.

"Yes, it's the furthest one up, I'm afraid," she said.

"That's fine, thank you how much?" I asked digging out the wad from my bag.

"Erm, May I ask what such young children are doing with so much cash?" she dared to say.

"Our father gave us money for the Louvre, but Jonathan got sick so I went to the pharmacy and bought him some medicine, and this is what was left of the money.

"Oh, well, that seems alright, for one night? That would be about fifty dollars," she said. I counted out the bills and took a sip of water. I handed her the appropriate amount and set the money back in my bag.

"Alrightie, I'll get you your get and are you ready to order yet? I can get it sent up to your room if you'd like it?" she said. Now I'm sure she was from the States, somewhere in the South, like Georgia or maybe Kentucky.

"Uhm, yes four orders of garlic bread and four baskets of fries, thank you," I said. Her eyes grew wide for a minute then settled down again.

She returned with our key and we parted heading towards our small haven for one night.

I set Jonathan on the bed and wash his face.

"You completed your mission Agent, nicely done," I said. He giggled with glee and clapped his hands. I took off his jacket and shirt.

"ZeeZee it's cold!" he complained.

"I know baby, but I've got to get you cleaned up," I said, scrubbing the grime off of his arm.

"I can take a baf mysewf!" he protested.

"Alright then, prove it, don't let the drain monsters get you!" I said as he ran to the bathroom. I heard the water turn on and a prompt splash. I sat on the bed, just stared at the text.

I know where you are.

How could they know? We had been running all day. We took buses! Trains! And they still found us. Then again, I suppose running around on their territory wasn't the best plan. It was sometime near Christmas, which meant Jonathan's birthday was soon. I decided I would ask whoever came up to bring us our food if there was any good place for a little boy's birthday present.

Almost as if on cue, there was a knock at the door. I got up and opened the door. On a little trolley were our orders. I rummaged through my bag and got a twenty and a ten and handed it to her.

"Keep the change."

"Would that be it doll?" she asked.

"Um, Is there any like toy stores nearby. Oh and a clothing store too?" I asked.

"There is a department store, if you take a right out of the alleyway, and keep going until you reach the huge billboard advertising some lipstick brand then you cross the road and the Toy Emporium should be to your left. While your little brother goes into the Emporium you can go a little ways back and shop," she said.

"Thank you," I said.

"No problem," she said exiting the room.

I took another sip of my water and crunched on the garlic bread. Five minutes later Jonathan came out of the shower.

"Yummy!" he yelled.

"Jonathan, inside voices," I reminded him. It was quiet for a few minutes then Jonathan broke it.

"Zee where is mom and dad?"

I swallowed. I felt salty tears beginning to slither their way to my eyes. I blinked them back and thought.

"Do you remember when mommy and daddy used to leave and go somewhere for work for a while? We stayed with Grandpa?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he said.

"It's like that but Mommy and Daddy won't be coming back for a long time," I said. I hated lying to the kid, but I couldn't bring myself to tell him. We continued to eat. I tucked him into bed and sat at the table with the lamp. I poured the contents of my bag out and logged them in my mind.

I had 1000 dollars with a debit card that had another 1000 dollars in its account. The knife my father gave me, my cell phone, and my driver's license, computer, with the appropriate chargers, and a flashlight. Not much but it's a start.

I had my hoodie along with a light jacket and my jeans. I had a Marine Corps hat, in case. All Marines would help another even if it is their daughter.

I put everything back when my phone rang. I stopped and checked the number. Unknown. I was hesitant to answer it.

"Your family has sinned against the church therefore must pay. The more you resist the greater your repentance must be. Give yourself up and you will be saved," a voice said.

"Why would I turn myself in?" I asked trying to find out why people were chasing us.

"To save yourself," the voice said.

"And if I were to give myself up, who would I be giving myself up to?" I asked.

"God."

"Mmhmm, and why does the church want this?" I asked.

"To save the souls of the innocent."

"Yeah right. Well I have got to go. You know paving my own special way to hell, toodaloo!" I said ending the call.

"ZeeZee who was that? And why are you going to hell?" Jonathan asked.

"Oh, honey it was the men who want to make us go to a bad place. And Zee has done some bad things before," I said.

"But doesn't the Lord forgive us Zee?" he asked.

"The Lord won't forgive me for what I did. Zee messed up real bad, Jojo," I said.

"What did you do?" Jonathan asked.

"You are too young to know what Zee did Jojo, I'm sorry," I said.

"How old do I have to be to know?" he asked.

"Seventy," I said.

"But your only seventeen and you actually did whatever you did. Come on at least I should know by twelve," he proposed.

"Twenty," I counter proposed.

"Fifteen."

"Nineteen."

"Sixteen.

"Twenty," I said.

"Seventeen," he said.

"Nineteen, final offer," I said.

"DEAL!" he yelled.

"Good now go to sleep," I said.

"Yes, ma'am," he said. He promptly rolled over and fell back asleep. I just drifted off when there was a bang at the door. I jumped up and grabbed the knife.

I learned that the saying "You shouldn't bring a knife to a gun fight," the hard way.

**Author's Note: I hoped you like it. I tend to get discouraged if I see views, but not reviews. Please, I really kinda like the story but I want others to, too. I won't say no FLAMES but I will if you do flame make it just like a spark not a whole fireplace. **


	2. Running From Grey

** Author's Note: I was trying to think of a way to get us from the bar place to meeting our home bro, Silas. So the only way to get time to pass without just skipping it is to write a filler chapter, unfortunately. So I tried to make something semi-interesting happen. Some things you should know about our girl Zee her for reals name is Xiamaria (pronounced . .uh or . .uh depends on where she is U.S. or U.K.). She is seventeen. Right now she is in France somewhere. Jonathan is five. His birthday is three days before Christmas. **

**Thank you to:**

** xLunaAngelWarriorx: You are the first reviewer. I had been checking the views and reviews and such for days then I stopped, giving up hope. Then I randomly decided to check it and BAM! I saw the little reviews hyperlink beside the title and I literally ran around my house about five times in the middle of the night. Then I read it and was even more happy that it was positive. Most people just bash my work and say it's always Mary Sue Gary Stew with the exception of maybe two or three. So I thank you so much. Your review gave me motivation to write even if it was kinda bleh to me but now we are closer to my favorite part!**

** Take your seat and raise your curtains the show is about to begin!...I mean story the story is about to begin. **

Slowly, I stood up. The hooded figure looked the same as the one who killed my parents. I was ready to use the knife, but not prepared to kill. I could if I had to, but not as a first choice. I preferred hand to hand combat and defensive at that. I would never get the chance to use it though because he held the gun point blank at me.

"What do you want?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"Come with me," the hooded one said.

"Don't bring my brother into this, please. Let's step out onto the roof," I said.

He jerked the gun to the hallway and I led him to the rooftop.

"So what is this about?" I asked.

"Your parents have sinned against the Church, so we have cleansed them," he said.

"Yeah, I got that much. I meant what did they do?" I rephrased.

"They sinned against the Church."

"Like I haven't heard that before, what did they do specifically?" I pressed.

"The church will tell you once you arrive," he said, grabbing my arm roughly. I jerked back and stumbled.

"DO NOT TOUCH ME!" I quipped.

"You will come with me under no other pretenses," he said.

"How about I make you a deal, I'll come with you if you hang back and let me go to the Church in my own time," I said.

"I have a schedule to keep and must get you to the Church by Christmas,"

"Fine, let me take my brother and myself there and I'll be there by Christmas, as long as you back off," I said.

"And I have your word?" he asked.

"You have my word," I said.

"By Christmas?"

"You have my word that I'll be at the Church before Christmas," I said, crossing my fingers behind my back.

"I saw that," he said, raising his gun. My hand flew to the knife that wasn't there. Too late did I realize, that was the wrong move.

Searing pain coursed through my left side. I bit my lip and soon tasted blood. Everything was telling me to scream, but my pride told me not to. The man grabbed me by my left arm. I sucked in a breath.

"Not without my brother," I said through gritted teeth.

"The church has no need for the male," the guy said.

"Yes there is or you won't get the female," I said a tad bit more aggressively.

"You can try, but you will not succeed," he said. Slowly, I grinned. I turned my head toward the man's arm. As realization hit him, I sunk my teeth into this skin. He howled in pain as he frantically tried to shake me off of his arm. I latched on for dear life; after all it was for my brother.

"Get off or I will shoot again this time you won't be able to fight at all," he threatened cocking back the hammer of the gun. I froze and released him.

"You wouldn't do it though, the church won't be happy with you if you did. Let's see if you're willing to test their mercy. Go ahead shoot me," I said, moving so the barrel was pressed against my temples.

"Go ahead, try me. I'm not afraid to die, afraid for my brother maybe, but myself? No not at all, I will give my life up in an instant for my family, try me," I taunted.

"No! Stop, foolish child!" he shrieked. I laughed, and then a long silence ensued.

"Get your brother and we will leave," he said. I raced down the stairs, grabbed my bags and frantically woke up my brother. I figured I had a few seconds before the man was pushing us to the car. Frustrated at my brother for not waking up faster, I grabbed him and rushed to our fire escape and closed the window after us. I went up to the roof again set my brother down and looked around. I threw open the shed door and pushed him in there. I followed and shut the door quietly. I heard footsteps on the concrete walking around. The pain slowly started to fade as adrenaline rushed into my veins. I covered Jonathan's mouth so he wouldn't scream or talk.

"Damn!" I heard the man say somewhere near the shed. The wall rattled as if he had kicked it. I swallowed.

"Yes, please tell the bishop I called," he said.

"I know you are here somewhere," he hissed. His voice crept closer to the door. I looked around for another way out or somewhere to hide.

I saw the perfect hiding place. I picked my brother up and boosted him up to the rafters. I quick jumped, pulling myself up onto one. Pain erupted from should and started to radiate to my shoulder and I bit into my lip again, pushing through the agony.

The door busted open and shook the entire shed. I froze. He scanned the whole shed except where we hid. When he walked out I released the breath, I hadn't noticed I had been holding. I waited until I heard the clinging of the metal fire escape being used and several minutes after that. Finally, I jumped down and lowered Jonathan down too. I, cautiously, opened the door. Slowly I crept out drawing my knife. I grasped Jonathan's wrist and dragged him to the normal stairs and we went down cautiously. The bar was closing, so we slid out before anyone noticed.

Now again we were on the run.

**Author's Note: Sorry it was short but I'll make it up next chapter I promise. Cookies to my readers. Silas will be in the next chapter. My albino!**


End file.
